


Minecraft Wizard [Segunda parte]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, F/M, Hentai, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, M/M, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex, Wizards, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Continuación de la primera parte del fanfic "Minecraft Wizard"A diferencia de la primera parte esta se tratará pura y exclusivamente del viaje de nuestros "héroes" para volver a casa, al mismo tiempo los sentimientos de Mangel y Rubius o Ruby en el videojuego, comienzan a florecer más y más.Dejen comentarios, este es un real person fanfic sin fines de lucro y el juego Minecraft es propiedad de su respectivo creador.





	1. Un largo viaje

Ruby P.O.V

Al día siguiente me desperté y vi a Mangel a mi lado, trate de levantarme pero me dolía la espalda y me volví a acostar. Mire hacia abajo, la sabana estaba manchada de sangre.

-Buenoh diah, Rubiuh-Dijo Mangel despertandose.

-¡¿Eh?!... ah... si, buenos días-Respondí saliendo de mi trance.

-¿Dohmiste bien?-Me preguntó él sin dejar de mirarme.

-Creo que no... estoy sangrando.

-Es poh lo de anoche...-Dijo Mangel como si la cosa no fuera tan grave, enseguida empecé a recordar todo lo que paso la noche anterior.

-M-Mangel...-Dije

-¿Qué?

-Nosotros... l-lo... em... ¿lo hicimos?-

Mangel P.O.V

-Sí, Rubiuh... pero no me pidas una segunda ronda porque estoy muerto-Le respondí a modoh de broma, sin dudah habeh tenido sexo con él era algo que jamah olvidareh pero no creo que esté listoh para más, no poh ahora.

-Je... No me digas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que esta es la primera vez que te mueves tanto jaja-Me dijo riendose pero yo le di mi mejoh mirada seria-ya que... iré a ducharme-

Ruby P.O.V

Me levante y fui al baño a ducharme, al entrar al baño vi que la pared estaba llena de azulejos rojos y negros. Entre a la ducha y deje que el agua caliente cayera sobre mi cuerpo, tome un frasco de shampoo y comencé a lavarme el pelo, cuando terminé salí del baño con una toalla para secarme, entre a la habitación a buscar ropa.

Abrí el armario y encontré un short negro y un abrigo amarillo claro, me los puse y fui a verme a un espejo.

- _Parezco una abeja... con el pelo revuelto no lo creo_ -Pensé un poco decepcionada.

Baje a la cocina a desayunar y vi a Cheeto... ¿qué hacía el aquí? algo olía terriblemente mal.

-Hola, Rubiuh...-Me saludó Cheeto amigablemente.

-¡MANGEL!-Grité llamándolo.

Mangel P.O.V

Baje casi corriendo la escalera hasta la cocina y vi a Rubiuh.

-Qué quiereh?-Pregunteh preocupado.

-¡¿Q-Qué hace Cheeto aquí?!-

-No lo sé...

-Vine a ver si estabah todo en orden y ya le ahorre trabajoh a Mahe de preparah el desayuno-Respondió Cheeto, Ruby miro a la mesa, había un cereal con leche para ella y tortitas para mi.

-Esto... Gracias, Cheeto-Le agradeció ella sonriendo.

-De nadah-Respondió Cheeto devolviendo el agradecimiento-ya me tengo que ir... nos vemoh-

Ruby P.O.V

Cheeto se fue, Mangel y yo nos sentamos a comer el desayuno. Más tarde fui a lavar los platos pero, como siempre, Mangel vino a ayudarme

-¡Déjame! Puedo sola-Le dije esperando que con eso se fuera pero no lo hizo.

-Pero no loh ehtah lavando bien... yo te enseñoh-Mangel se puso detrás de mi y guió mi mano hacia la esponja, la puso bajo el agua, tome un plato y empecé a pasar la esponja en el.

-¡Aah! ¡Ya entendí!-Dije sonrojandome-g-gracias, Mangel-

-De nada, Rubiuh.

Se va y yo sigo lavando los platos, cuando termine, sentí que la tierra vibraba.

-¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?!

Mangel P.O.V

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un libro, siento que la cama y el piso vibran. Me asomé por la ventana con unos binoculares y vi un ejercito de monstruos verdes corriendo con sus seis patas hacia la aldea.

-¡Mierdah!-Dije, tome mi arco y mis flechas, estrellas ninja y una espada.

Baje las escaleras, fui hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-Me preguntó Rubiuh.

-Hay un ejercito de monstruos afuera... y voy a matarlos-Respondí.

-¡Voy contigo!

Ruby P.O.V

Me calze unas zapatillas que me quedaban demasiado grandes... me da igual! salí con una lanza en la mano, fui al lago, había ocho monstruos caminando por ahí, corrí hacia un monstruo, me tire encima, le clave la lanza y explota.

- _Uno menos faltan... ¡¿qué cojones?!_ -Pensé, el monstruo se divide en dos y aparecen dos monstruos- _what the fuck?_ -

Volvi a clavar la lanza en la cabeza del monstruo, explotó y se multiplicó a tres, cuatro y cinco...

-Eh inutil, nesecitamoh refuerzoh-Dijo Mangel agotado.

Mangel P.O.V

Llegan Cheeto y Alexby, empezamos a matah a los monstruos pero estoh se volvían a multiplicah.

-¡Jodeh!-Grité ya fastidiado de teneh que peleah con tantos monstruos. Nos rodearon todos los monstruos juntos, Ruby vio al cielo y había un punto negro, se acerca y era un auto volador-¡Vegetta!-

Se abre la puerta y aparece Willyrex.

-¡Súbanse!-Nos gritó, saca una escalera de sogas y subimos. Primeroh yo, luego Alexby, Cheeto y poh ultimo Rubiuh, yo me sente junto a Rubiuh y Alexby-¡Abronchense los cinturones que ya nos vamos!-

Ruby P.O.V

Todos nos abrochamos el cinturón, el auto arrancó y empezamos a viajar a quien sabe donde. Saque la cabeza por la ventanilla y vi la aldea siendo destruida por los monstruos, me acorde de algo importante.

-¡Esperen! ¡Me olvidé de Rasperry!-Grité, teníamos que volver pronto por ella, no podía dejarla sola y menos en esa situación.

-¡Déjala, coño!-Me dijo Alexby molesto.

-Bueno-Me senté y volví a abrocharme el cinturón.


	2. El campamento

Alexby P.O.V

Estabamos todos durmiendo, menos Ruby y Vegetta que conducía el auto. Me desperté al escuchar un ruido de una sirena.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté alarmado-¿¡Vamos a morir!?-

-¡No, Gilipollas! se agotó el combustible-Respondió Vegetta. Desperté a Cheeto, a Mangel y a Willy.

-¿Qué pasa, Alexby?-Preguntó Cheeto molesto porque lo había despertado de su sueño.

-Se agotó el combustible.

-¿Cómo que se agotó el combustible?-Dijo Ruby entrando en pánico-¡Vamos a morir!-

Se puso a gritar como loca y yo la sacudo para que se calme.

Vegetta P.O.V

-¡Traquila, Ruby! Voy a hacer una parada de emergencia-Le dije esperando que con eso se calmara, cosa que funcionó.

Reduje la velocidad y baje a un bosque, trate de aterrizar y me choque con ramas de árboles y vegetación hasta que el auto chocó contra una colina y se cayó al suelo.

-¿Están todos bien?-Pregunté preocupado.

-S-Sí-Respondió Cheeto.

-Sí-Dijo Mangel desde su lugar.

-S-Sí, estoy bien-Respondió Alexby. Ruby y Willyrex se miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡HAY QUE HACERLO OTRA VEZ!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo emocionados, o sea, ¡¿qué?! Ni de cojones volvería a repetir lo que acaba de pasar.

-NO-Gritó Mangel alarmado intentando impedirlo, Ruby al verlo se echo a reír por la reacción de Mangel.

-Era una broma mi Mahe...-Le dijo ella para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya lo sabiah-Respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Ruby P.O.V

Bajamos del auto y sacamos nuestras cosas del baul.

-Ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí-Sugirió Willyrex.

-¡Armemos un campamento!-Sugerí yo-Yo tengo una bolsa de dormir-

-Yo tengo comida-Dijo Vegetta.

-¡Ehperen!-Dijo Mangel deteniendonos antes de que pudieramos siquiera hacer algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté yo.

-¿Cómo nos organizamoh para dohmir?-Preguntó Mangel.

-¡Ya sé! Mangel y yo por un lado y los chicos por otro-Respondí sin un deje de vergüenza, me emocionaba la idea de dormir junto a Mahe y estar solos durante la noche.

-¡Ehta bien!-Dijo Cheeto sonriendo.

-Voy a buscar leña para encender una fogata-Dijo Willyrex alejándose de la zona donde íbamos a acampar, Vegetta rápidamente lo siguió.

-Te acompaño.

-¡O-Ok!-Willy se sonroja al escuchar a Vegetta decir eso-Vamos...-

Mangel P.O.V

Willy y Vegeta se fueron a buscah leña, Cheeto, Rubiuh y yo atamos la mochila con la comidah a un árbol. Empezamoh a acomodah las bolsas de dormih en el suelo.

-¡Uh! ¡Que tonta!-Comentó Rubiuh mirando su ropa-Olvide de llevar una mochila con ropa...-

-Mañana encontraremoh algo que ponerte, Rubiuh-Le dije, llegan Willy y Vegetta con un montón de leña bajo el brazo y la apoyan el en césped.

-Iba a traer menos pero Vegetta insistio y no le puedo decir que no-Dijo Willyrex mirando a Vegetta y se abrazan.

-¡Ains! Que tiernos-Comentó Rubiuh y en eso le ruge el estomago.

-¿Tieneh hambre?-Le pregunté.

-S-Sí...

Ruby P.O.V

Comimos algo, estuvimos conversando y luego nos fuimos a dormir.


	3. Edificio bonus

Mangel P.O.V

Al día siguiente me desperteh y no vi a Rubiuh a mi lado. Vi a Cheeto y a Alexby preparando el desayuno.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a Ruby?-pregunté.

-N-No, no la vi, Mahe-me respondió Cheeto.

-¡Aquí Estoy!-Ruby salió de detrás de un árbol, llevaba un vestido bastante extraño-buenos días!-

-¿Qué rayos te pusisteh? te veh rara...-le dije sin apartah la mirada de su vestido.

Ruby P.O.V

¡¿Me veo r-rara?!

-¿Cómo que me veo rara?-pregunté molesta.

-Nah, mentira. es solo que tu vestido es... ¿cómo decirlo? un poco extraño...-respondió Mangel.

-¡Ah! si, es que me puse a buscar cosas al azar en el bosque y las use para confeccionar este vestido-dije.

-¿Qué usaste para confeccionar este vestido?-preguntó Cheeto con curiosidad viendo mi vestido.

-Encontré un corset naranja, usado, media falda gris en los arbustos, una especie de rejilla negra, dos zapatos marrones en un charco de barro, lo junte todo y arme el vestido-respondí, no fue gran ciencia explicar el proceso.

-¡Genial!-comentó Cheeto-¿y esa manga? ¿dónde la encontraste?-

-Esto no es una manga-dije mirando mi hombro-es una tela de araña-

Rápidamente quité la tela de araña de mi hombro, odio las arañas, les tengo mucho miedo.

-¡Aaagh!-Willyrex al parecer se acababa de despertar-tengo hambre... vamos a desayunar-

-¡Claroh!-dijo Cheeto.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?-preguntó Vegetta.

-Sandwiches.

-¿Sandwiches de qué?-preguntó Willy.

-¿De qué? ¡De queso! Jajajaja-respondió Alexby riendose de su propio chiste.

-¡Ya cállate gilipollas!-le dijo Vegetta un poco enojado.

-Bueno-respondió Alexby cabizbajo.

Después del desayuno empezamos a caminar, salimos del bosque y retomamos nuestro viaje.

Mangel P.O.V

-¿A dondeh vamoh?-pregunté algo impaciente. Ruby abre un libro de tapa verde que llevaba con ella.

-Según este libro nos dirigimos a la puerta bonus-respondió ella consultando aquel libro.

-¿Cuál es la puerta bonus?-pregunté

-Esta ubicada en un enorme edificio color blanco con una franja de cubos de colores.

-¿Cuantoh diah tardaremoh en llegah?

-Em... Cuatro días-respondió ella.

-No es tanto... ¡Andando!-dije, seguimoh caminando por tres horas, vi el cielo y se estaba oscureciendo.

-¡Mangel! Estoy cansado...-protestó Willy.

-Yo igual...-le siguió Vegetta.

-Y yo-dijo Cheeto.

Ruby P.O.V

Me tire en el césped muerta de cansancio.

-Yo no estoy cansada, estoy muerta-comenté.

-Oigan no se quejen ancianitas... hay una cabaña a lo lejos, podemoh pasah la noche ahi-dijo Mangel.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a correr hacia la cabaña, al llegar a la cabaña vimos que tenía dos pisos.

-¡Vamos a echar un vistazo!-dije sonriendo, Mangel me abrió la puerta.

-Las chicah primeroh-dijo Mangel educadamente, lo que me hizo reír.

-Gracias, señor-respondí de la misma manera.

Entre a la cabaña, Cheeto, Alexby, Mangel, Vegetta y Willyrex entraron después. La cabaña tenia una cocina pequeña, un cuarto de baño en el segundo piso, comedor en la planta baja, sala de estar y siete habitaciones.

-¡Pido la primera!-Exclamó Vegetta entusiasmado-la comparto con Willy-

Willy se sonroja y entra a la habitación con Vegetta.

Mangel P.O.V

Cheeto y Alexby entraron a sus habitaciones, solo quedaban cuatro habitaciones disponibleh.

-Elijo la septima habitación-dijo Ruby.

-Bueno, yo me quedo con la quinta-dije.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación, abrí mi mochila y saque un regaloh para Rubiuh, fui a su habitación y toqué la puerta.

-Rubiuh... ¿Ehtah ahi?-pregunté, no hay respuesta, bajé a la cocina y vi a Cheeto-¿has visto a Rubiuh?-

-Si, dijo que estaba en el baño-respondió Cheeto.

Fui al baño, entre sin tocar la puerta y quede impacta'oh con lo que vi.

Ruby P.O.V

Estaba sumergida en el agua caliente con los ojos cerrados, escuche la puerta abrirse, abri los ojos y vi a Mangel sonrojado, estatico junto a la puerta.

-¡H-Hola Mangel! No sabía que ibas a entrar al baño-No responde, nisiquiera me estaba mirando a la cara, solo miraba mis pechos-¿qué pasa?-pregunté poniendo una voz sexy-te gusta lo que ves, ¿no?-

Junte agua con las manos y se la arrojé a Mangel.

-¡¿Eh?!... S-Si, me gusta lo que veo-respondió él.

-Entonces métete en la bañera y haceme compañía.

-No entramoh los dos. 

Mangel P.O.V

Ruby se acomodah en posicion fetal.

-¡A-Ahora si!-Dije, me quite la ropa y me metí en la bañera con Rubiuh, empezamoh a conversar sobre los vídeos del canal.

-Mangel, tengo que preguntarte algo...-me dijo con un tono... ¿apenadoh? Nah, Rubiuh no podía estar apenadoh.

-¿Qué cosah Rubiuh?

-Em... cuando salgamos del juego... quieres que volvamos a vivir juntos?-me preguntó un poco nerviosoh.

-Hm... lo tengo que pensah...-me echa agua-¡oye!-

-¡Lo siento! ¡pero es divertido!-comento él riéndose.

-¿Ah si? ¿a ver que tan divertido te parece esto?-le quite el tapón a la bañera dejando correh el agua, recosté a Rubiuh en la bañera.


	4. S.E.X.O en la bañera

Mangel P.O.V

Abrí un poco las piernah de Rubiuh dejando al descubierto su vagina y comenzé a penetrarlo.

-¡Aagh! ¡M-Mangel!-gimió Rubiuh-¡d-detente! ¡duele!-

-¡No quieroh!-le respondí sin dejar de penetrarlo.

-Por qué... ¡aah! ¿no?-preguntó entre gemidoh.

-Porque yo seh que te gustah...-retire mi miembro y lo acerque a su cara-lamelo-

-¡No!... ¡Obligame!-me dijo Rubiuh intentando resistirse.

-¡Lamelo! ¡Es una Orden!-le dije un poco enojado.

-Ok...

Ruby P.O.V

Saque la lengua, comenzé a pasarla por el miembro de Mangel.

-¡Aaah! Rubiuh-gimió Mangel, enseguida me detuve.

-¿Quieres que pare?-le pregunté a modo de burla.

-¡N-No! Sigue...-dijo él, aumente la velocidad e introduje el miembro en mi boca succionando con toda la fuerza que podía, subía y bajaba mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo.

-¡R-Rubiuh!-Dijo Mangel entre gemidos-m-me vengo-

Saque mi cabeza del miembro de Mangel y se vino en mi cara.

-¡Aaagh! ¡ahora me manche con semen!... tengo una idea-me limpie el rostro, me trague el semen, sabia a Mangel-esta bueno... sabe a ti-

Mangel al escuchar eso se sonroja.

Mangel P.O.V

Escuche que golpeaban la puerta, salimoh de la bañera y noh cambiamoh la ropa, yo me cambie de ropa, Rubiuh se puso una bata celeste.

-¡Mangel, Rubiuh! ¿qué estah haciendo?-preguntó Cheeto del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya salimos, Cheeto!-le aviso Rubiuh

Salimoh del baño y fuimoh al comedor a cenar.

Ruby P.O.V

Después de cenar, Mangel me invitó a su habitación porque iba a darme una sorpresa.

-Pasah, Rubiuh...-me dijo, entre y me dijo que me sentara en la cama y así lo hice-Cierra loh ojoh-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-¡Solo hazlo! ¡Ya vuelvo!-me respondió, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos vi a un muñeco de Skrillex.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Skrillex! ¡Es mio al fin! Gracias-abracé con fuerza al muñeco y no paraba de gritar.

-¿Y te gustah?-Preguntó Mangel, lo tomé del brazo tirándolo a la cama y empecé a darle besos en la mejilla.

-No me gusta... ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Hay un papel adentro-dijo Mangel, levante la camiseta, encontré un papel y leí lo siguiente:

_"Rubiuh... ehto es un poco cursi pero... quisiera ser un helado para poder derretirme en tu boca_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Mangel"_

-¡Aaaw! ¡Que tierno!-Lo abracé con fuerza y nos separamos-Em... Mangel ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aqui?-

-¡No! ¿Para qué tieneh habitación usted?-dijo Mangel molesto.

-Está bien, me voy...-me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación de Mangel sin hacer ruido porque todos estaban durmiendo.

Mangel P.O.V

Al día siguiente me desperteh y sentí frío, mucho frío. Corrí la cortinah de mi habitación, vi que estabah nevando.

- _Con razón hacía tantoh frío..._ -penseh, entra Rubiuh, llevaba puesto un abrigo rosa claro con pompones blancos, un vestido de rayas rosas oscuras y claras, botas rosas y calza termica rosa.

-Mangel, ¡vístete y baja a desayunar!-me dijo a modo de orden.

-No quieroh...-respondi acomodandomeh para seguih durmiendo.

-Anda, no seas malo ¡baja please!

-¡No!

-¡Ust! ¡Ust!

-¡Agh! ¡ehta bien!-dije ya convencido levantandomeh de la cama-solo si el desayuno son tortitas-

Bajamoh a la cocinah, vi el desayuno en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días!-nos saludo Cheeto.

-Hola Cheeto, me costo trabajo pero Mangel se levantó de la cama-dijo Rubiuh.

-No eh ciertoh-dije molesto.

-¡Claro que si!-dijo sacándome la lengua.

-¡Me voy a comeh el desayunoh!-me senté en la mesa a comeh el desayuno, Rubiuh salio afuera a jugah en la nieve con Willy, Cheeto, Vegetta y Alexby.

Ruby P.O.V

Salí afuera con los demás, me quite el abrigo rosa, no tenia frío, me gusta el frío... me recuerda a Noruega y a la navidad.

-¡Ruby! ¿vas a quedarte ahí pensando o vienes a jugar con nosotros?-preguntó Willy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡S-Si! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!-dije, camine hacia Willy y Vegetta, jugue con ellos a una guerra de bolas de nieve. Vi a Mangel unirse al juego, tome una bola de nieve y se la arrojé.

-¡No me diste!-dijo Mangel esquivando la bola, le arroje otra bola y dio en su cara-¡auch!-

Mangel de pronto estornudo luego del golpe que le di con la bola de nieve.

-Salud-le dije.

-G-Gracias, Rubiuh...-me dijo él.

Mangel P.O.V

Volvimoh a la cabaña y yo no parabah de estornudar, creo que pesque un resfriado por la nieve.

-Estoy cansada... dormiré una siesta-dijo Rubiuh agotado.

-Yo voy a leer un libro-dijo Willy aburrido.

-¡Yo voy contigo!-dijo Vegetta.

-Ok...

-Yo voy a ordenah mi cuarto-dijo Cheeto, cada uno se fue a haceh sus cosas: Ruby, Cheeto y yo subimoh a nuestrah habitacioneh.


	5. Llegada al edificio bonus [1/2]

Ruby P.O.V

Estaba durmiendo mi siesta sin que nadie me molestara hasta que entró Mangel.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunté una vez despierta.

-No puedo dormih por el puto resfriado... Puedo quedahme aquí?-Preguntó Mangel.

-Está bien...-respondí y me levanté de la cama-espera que te presto una manta-

Abrí un cajón y saqué una manta blanca, se la puse a Mangel y me reí al verlo.

-Jodeh... ¿De qué te rieh?-preguntó Mangel molesto.

-Jeje... que con la manta pareces un fantasma... jajaja-respondí queriendo calmar mi risa pero fue inútil, Mangel me miro con una expresión seria en el rostro-¡ya que! vamos a dormir-

Nos acostamos en la cama dándonos la espalda y me dormí. Dos horas más tarde, me desperté y vi a Mangel enfrente mio.

-Hola, Mangel...-Lo saludé inocentemente.

Mangel P.O.V

No respondí, lo mire a los ojos y a su boca, me acerque para besarlo.

-¡No te me acerques! estás resfriado-dijo Rubiuh queriendo apahtarme.

-No me importah...-lo besé, fue un beso normal, Rubiuh abrió su boca dejando que introdujera mi lengua en su boca. Nos separamoh por la falta de aire, escuchamoh un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Rubiuh.

-¡Soy yo!-dijo Alexby del otro ladoh de la puertah-Cheeto dice que mañana vamos al edificio bonus, y también que ya esta lista la cena-

-¡Ya voy!-le respondió Rubiuh.

Ruby P.O.V

Me levante de la cama, fui hasta la puerta, antes de bajar mire a Mangel.

-¿No quieres algo para cenar?-le pregunté.

-Ehtoy bien, graciah...-respondió Mangel y de nuevo volvió a estornudar.

-No es cierto, le pediré a Cheeto que prepare sopa.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo a cenar con los demás, después de cenar, Cheeto me dio una bandeja con sopa, un trozo de pan y nada más.

-Llevale ehto a Mahe que no comio nada en to' el día-dijo Cheeto.

-Vale.

Subí con la sopa y el pan al cuarto de Mangel, MI Mangel.

Mangel P.O.V

Ehtabah durmiendo y ehcuche la puerta abrirse.

-Mangel, ¿Estás dormido?-preguntó Rubiuh asomado a la la puerta.

-N-No, pasah Rubiuh...

Entró con una bandeja con sopa y nada más

-Te traje algo de comer-dijo Rubiuh

-No tengo hambre, graciah-le respondí lo más amable que podía.

-Tienes que comer algo, estuviste en cama todo el día.

-No quieroh...

-Agh...-exclamó molesto, incluso cuando protesta se ve adorable a pesar de estah convertidoh en una chica-si no comes por las buenas lo harás por las malas-

Ruby P.O.V

Cogi la cuchara con la sopa y me la meti en la boca, me puse encima de Mangel, abri la boca dejando que la sopa entrara a la suya. Mangel traga la sopa pero despues tose ante la inesperada intromisión.

-¿P-Poh qué hicisteh eso?-preguntó Mangel tosiendo de vez en cuando.

-Porque si no comes la sopa por las buenas, lo hago de esa forma-respondí inocentemente.

-Ehta bien, comereh la sopa, no quiero que me lah deh poh lah malah-Dijo Mangel un poco molesto. Se acomodo de una forma en la que quedara sentado en la cama, le di la bandeja con la sopa y empeze a darle de comer como si fuera un bebé, era divertido.

Cuando termino de comer, me llevé la bandeja a la cocina y la deje para lavar. Me asome a la puerta del cuarto de Mangel.

-M-Mangel, me voy a dormir-Le avise.

-Q-Quedateh, no te vayah-Dijo Mangel.

-¿Bueno?-Me acosté en su cama dándole la espalda-buenas noches, Mangel-

-Descansa, Rubiuh...

Mangel P.O.V

A las 4:30 de la mañana escuche un ruido de cacerolazos por el pasillo, me levante, abri un poco la puertah y era Willyrex.

-¿Qué te pasah ijoeputa?-pregunté medio dormido.

-Queria despertarlos porque hoy vamos al edificio bonus ¿no?-respondió Willyrex

-¡Ciertoh! ¡me habiah olvidao de eso!-respondí-voy a despertah a Ruby-dije, entreh a mi cuartoh y desperteh a Rubiuh.

Ruby P.O.V

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente... cuando escuche la voz de Mangel.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté abriendo los ojos-son las 4:30 de la mañana... déjame dormir-

-¡No!-dijo Mangel-hay que ih al edificio bonus-

-¡Me olvide! ¡Que tonta!-exclame-voy a cambiarme...-

Fui a mi habitación, me puse el buzo blanco, unas botas grises y una falda gris. Me mire al espejo y tenia unas ojeras horribles, baje a la cocina y vi a Cheeto guardando unas cosas en su mochila.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté.

-Guardoh las cosah para comeh-respondió Cheeto.

-¿Ok? ¿Y Mangel?

-Mangel se estah cambiando, Rubiuh, sal a esperahlo afuera.

Sali afuera y ahi estaban Alexby, Vegetta y Willyrex.


	6. Llegada al edificio bonus [2/2]

Mangel P.O.V

Termineh de cambiarme, salih afuera con Cheeto.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó Ruby.

-Si, vámonos-respondió Alexby, empezamoh a caminah por cuatro horas, por suerteh hacia menoh frió que ayeh.

-¿Cuánto falta, Ruby?-pregunto Cheeto.

-Tenemos que caminar diez kilómetros más-respondió ella.

-No quiero caminar más-protesto Willy sentándose en el piso-estoy cansado-

-Tal vez esto te ayude...-dijo Ruby y me ve-dame un energizante-

Saque unah lata de energizante de lah mochila de Cheeto y seh la di a Rubiuh, Rubiuh se la da a Willy.

Willyrex P.O.V

Tome el energizante y sentí que empezaba a correr a toda velocidad.

-¿A dondeh vah, Willy?-preguntó Cheeto desde la distancia.

-¡Yo que sé! ¡solo siganme!-les grite desde mi posición.

Ruby P.O.V

Llovieron cuatro latas de energizante del cielo.

-¡Taran!-exclamó Mangel como si fuera todo un mago de esos que se ven en los circos.

-Gracias, Mangel...-le agradecí, todos tomamos un poco de energizante y enseguida nos echamos a correr a toda velocidad al igual que Willyrex.

Al rato nos detuvimos y estabamos todos agitados.

-¡E-Ehtoy cansado!-comentó Mangel respirando agitadamente.

-Yo tambieh...-le siguió Cheeto también respirando agitadamente.

-Oigan...-dijo Willy queriendo calmar su agitamiento-me voy a apoyar contra esta pared-

Willy se apoya en una pared blanca y arriba de él había una franja de cuadros multicolores.

-¡Ya llegamos! llegamos al edificio bonus-grite entusiasmada.

-¿Eh ese?-preguntó Mangel dudoso.

-¡SI! ¡Es ese! vamos a entrar ¿qué esperan?

Mangel P.O.V

Entramoh al edificio bonuh, subimoh por una escalerah y al llegah habia una habitacion con variah puertah de coloreh fluorescente.

-¿Cuál de todah eh la bonuh?-pregunte mirando a Rubiuh ya que él era un experto en el tema.

-¡Es esa!-dijo señalandoh una puertah celehte a lo lejoh.

-¡Vamoh para allah!-dije, caminamoh hasta la puertah.

Ruby P.O.V

-¿Quieh pasah primero?-preguntó Cheeto mirándonos.

-Yo paso primero-dije intentando aparentar ser valiente. Me agache y entre, después de mi entraron Mangel, Alexby, Willyrex, Cheeto y Vegetta. Salimos a un cuarto de color blanco-esta debe ser la sala bonus-se abré una puerta y salen alrededor de doce zombies-¡zombies!-

-¡Yo me encargo!-dijo Mangel sacando una espada.

Se abre otra puerta, aparecen ocho monstruos verdes y del techo medusas alíen.

-¡Ruby! Ocúpate de los aliens y yo de los monstruos verdes-me dijo Cheeto, saca unas flechas y un arco, yo unas estrellas ninja.

Mangel, Alexby y Vegetta peleaban contra los zombies, Willy y Cheeto con los monstruos verdes y yo con los aliens. Arroje estrellas ninja a los aliens, explotan llenando la habitacion de tinta de muchos colores.

Al rato los zombies y los monstruos desaparecen al igual que los aliens, la tinta se corre hasta formar un mensaje en la pared que decia lo siguiente:

**_"¡Felicitaciones! Terminaron el nivel bonus, es hora de volver a casa._ **

_**A continuación aparecerán dos puertas. una tiene un portal que los llevará a casa y la otra medusas** _ **_alíen_ **

**_elijan con cuidado"_ **

Cheeto P.O.V

Me acerque a la puerta número uno, abrí con cuidado y había unas medusas alíen adentro.

-¡En la número uno hay aliens!-Les avise a los demás.

-Intenta con la otra-sugirió Willy, abrí la segunda puerta y había un puente de metal, al final del puente se encontraba un portal azul.

-¡Eh esta!

Entramos todos y la puerta se cerro detrah de Rubiuh.

Ruby P.O.V

-Vamoh a cruzah!-Dijo Mangel, empezamos a cruzar el puente, mire hacia abajo y el agua era de color negro como la noche. habia un mensaje en el escrito en el agua, decia:

_"Cuidado con el agua, es ácida y si te caes en ella te mueres"_

Trague saliva y me asuste al pensar que pasaria si me caigo en el agua.

-¿Pasah algo Rubiuh?-preguntó Mangel preocupado.

-S-Si, tengo miedo de caer al agua y morir-respondí acojonada.

-Tranquiloh-dijo Mangel besándome la mejilla-yo ehtoy aqui y no teh va a pasah nada-

-Ok.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al portal.

Alexby P.O.V

Mire el portal y luego a los demás.

-¿Q-Quién pasa primero? yo no...-dije acojonado porque no sabia que pasaría cuando cruzara el portal.

-¡Paso yo!-dijo Mangel y mira a Ruby-¿me acompañah?-

-S-Si-Respondió ella, entraron al portal tomados de la mano, despues entro Cheeto, luego Willy y Vegetta y por último yo.

Mangel P.O.V

Salimoh de la computadora y aterrizamoh en el piso del cuarto de Rubiuh.

-¡Llegamoh!-exclameh aliviado.

-¡No morimos!-comentó Rubius igual de aliviado, ya había vuelto a su forma original.

-¡Que alivioh!-dijo Cheeto

-Oigan...-dijo Vegetta interrumpiendoh nuestro festejoh-¿dónde está Ruby?-


	7. No hay hogar como tu hogar

Anteriormente:

-Oigan...-dijo Vegetta interrumpiendoh nuestro festejoh-¿dónde está Ruby?-

* * *

 

Rubius P.O.V  ** _(autora: Sí, volvió a ser Rubius xD)_**

-Chicos... ¿adivinen qué?-respondí preparado para confesar la verdad-¡yo soy Ruby!-

-¡¿Qu?é-dijeron todos excepto Mangel que ya lo sabía desde el comienzo.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-dijo Willy sin poder creerlo, de repente bajo la vista hacia sus manos-¡AAAGH!-

Sale corriendo al baño a lavarse las manos.

-¡N-No lo puedo creer! ¿T-Tú eras Ruby todo este tiempo?-dijo Vegetta aún sin poder creer la sola idea de que yo era Ruby.

-¡Sí! es una larga historia... pero no la pienso contar ahora-respondí

-Aah, ¡cuéntala! ¡vamos!-insistió Alexby.

-Que les cuente Mangel toda la historia.

Mangel P.O.V

Empeze a contar toda la historia de como Rubiuh llegoh a Minecraft y se transformó en una chica.

-¡Wow!-exclamó Willy sorprendido-esto es un poco raro y dificil de creer-ve a Rubiuh-perdóname por acosarte, Rubiuh-

-No importa, disculpa aceptada-dijo Rubiuh "inocentementeh"

-¡¿Qué dijiste, gilipollah?!-dije viendo a Willyrex muy enojadoh.

-N-Nada, Mangel...

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Qué te revientoh hijoeputa!-le dije levantándome del suelo.

-¡No me mates!-se levanta del suelo, sale corriendo y yo lo persigo.

Rubius P.O.V

Media hora más tarde todos se fueron, Willyrex se llevo una bolsa con hielo para aliviar el dolor por los golpes que le dio Mangel.

-Creo que eh todo...-dijo Mangel apenas los demás se fueron.

-Tenemos que borrar el juego para asegurarnos de que nadie quede atrapado otra vez-sugerí. 

Mangel P.O.V

Escucheh el timbre.

-¡Ve a ver quien es!-me dijo Rubiuh desde su habitación-estoy ocupado borrando el juego-

Fui a abrih la puertah y vi a Karina parada en el umbral,

-¡MANGEL!-dijo ella emocionada y me abraza-¿cómo estas?-

-Bien, Karina... esto... tengo algo que decirteh-le dije deshaciendo el abrazo que ella me dio.

-¿Quién es, Man...?-dijo Rubiuh pero se detiene al ver a Karina-ah, ¡eres tu! ya me voy-

Estaba a punto de irse pero yo lo detuveh a tiempo, esto era algo que queria que él escucharah.

-¡No Rubiuh! Quedate a escuchah lo que voy a decihle a Karina-le dije esperando que con eso se quedara y lo hizo.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿eh?-preguntó Karina con los ojos llenos de ilusión, probablementeh pensaría que le iba a pedih que nos casaramoh pero eso no va a pasah.

-Que... ¡Terminamoh! ereh demasiado paranoicah y ya no te amo-le dije lo más directamenteh posibleh.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-dijo Karina sorprendida y ve a Rubiuh-¡¿me vas a dejar por... eso?!-

-Sí, Rubiuh es mi amigo y aunque no loh creah yo lo amo de verdah, no como tu.

Rubius P.O.V

-E-Eso es cierto, ¡Mangel es mío ahora bitch!-comenté queriendo darle un toque humorístico a esa dramática escena.

-Bueno... entonces me iré...-dijo Karina viendo a Mangel-buena suerte-me ve con odio-esto es la guerra, Rubius-

Se retira del departamento y Mangel y yo suspiramos aliviados, un problema menos en nuestro camino.

-Mangel-dije

-¿Que?-pregunto él mirándome.

-Am... ¿Qué pasara con nosotros de ahora en adelante?-pregunté dudoso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

-No lo seh, pero con respecto a los fans, tendremos que dejah de grabah juntos tan seguido y todas esah gilipolleceh-respondió Mangel

-Entonces sera un secreto para todos.

-No para todoh, nuestros amigos ya loh saben.

-Yo lo digo por los suscriptores-dije un poco molesto.

-Entonceh si.


End file.
